Disposable containers for scooping up and retaining animal litter are disclosed in the following patents.
4,186,955 PA1 4,103,952 PA1 4,205,869 PA1 4,017,015 PA1 4,458,932 PA1 3,345,670 PA1 4,272,116 PA1 4,155,581
In each instance, the structure is somewhat complicated and, hence, expensive to manufacture. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a simplified structure which is inexpensive to manufacture, which can be used with animal contact with the litter to be disposed of, and which can be stored in a waterproof envelope preparatory to disposal.